User talk:Night shine
Archives Archive 1 Apprentice? I have a question..When is Birdpaw becoming an apprentice? Sorry to sound impatient SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New TC cat Well I only have three. Two of them are kits... :/ Anyway, I want to join as Wolfpaw - A beautiful blue/gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, chest, paws, belly and tail tip with tuning blue/green eyes. Her warrior name will be Wolfmoon. Don't ask why, I like that name. Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 21:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Well could Iceshine and Echowind's kits be apprenticed? Icestorm, Agent and alot of other peeps (Except Bracken) are on. Also, I hope it's possible, but could Softkit be a med cat? Blizzardcloud The blizzard f the night 22:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it's about time they were. 22:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Tweak I know it's huge, but could you possibly shrink it and tweak it for me? also can I have female, shorthaired & longhaired, male, shorthaired & longhaired. I would be very grateful! Heres a picture for referance: I know it's small but thanks, I'd be really grateful! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 16:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) joining Hi. Can I join Thunderclan as a Queen and a kit? If I can, I'll make descriptions later. If you're too full, can I have a warrior? THanks!Leaf , 17:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re joining Queen's description: Doveheart- Sleak white she-cat with black forepaws and a black tail tip. Light violet eyes. Kit's description: Songkit- Black tortoiseshell she-cat with light voilet eyes and white paws. What do you thing of Nightheart? And If her name is Nightheart, Can you swap the descriptions around? Thanks!Leaf , 11:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Join Can Icethroat - pure white she-cat with amber eyes, join ThunderClan please? Spririt"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness!'' 14:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Ok Icepaw? Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness!]] 16:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Deltetion why did you delete the page Arya?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Joooiiin ThunderClan? Could I join ThunderClan as: Cherryfang - Sleek, scared, ginger, brown, cream and blue-gray tom with a nicked ear and green eyes. Vaporpaw - Pale creamy-brown tom with cream paws, ears, a creamy-gray muzzle, chest, and underbelly, a brown tail-tip, and blue eyes. From Lighteyes's first litter. Lighteyes - Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with a pale cream underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip with pale green eyes. Is a queen, mother of Cherryfang's kits. Maplekit - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with big amber eyes. Buzzardkit - Blind, pale brown tom with cream and ginger patches, a nicked ear, and pale blue eyes. Cobaltpaw ღ 22:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Im good. Anway, I plan on one of them dying in an elaborate death scene or something. Cherryfang=Firefang and Lighteyes=Pale-eyes. Cobaltpaw ღ 22:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah dang. Then Singefang? But he's not tortoiseshell though. He looks like this: . Also, Vaporpaw is not a typo. It's like water vapor or something. His warrior name will be Vaporsmoke. Cobaltpaw ღ 23:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: I Looked trough the list. How about Canarycrest?Leaf , 11:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Songkit is still the same, And I think I'm changing the name to Canarywing. Better? Canarywing's description is a pure cream coloured she-cat with vibrant yellow eyes. Tell me if you think I can make any more changes. Thanks!Leaf , 18:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hey Nightshine. I just wanted to know, you said Iceshine could mentor one of Tawnywing's kits...but she isn't. So, um, why? 13:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could have waited...? 15:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, would it work to, when Iceshine comes back, change the mentor? 15:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) May you reply? 21:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Join ThunderClan Can I join as: Hollowleap - White tom with dark brown legs, chest, and underbelly and dark, shiny brown eyes. Cloudynose - Fluffy light gray she-cat with a white mark on her nose shaped like a cloud and light blue eyes. Cedarclaw - Dark gray tom with dark green eyes and long claws. Raingaze - Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue-gray speckles like rain and clear blue eyes. Mother of Hollowleap's kits. Waspkit - Gray-and-white tom with fain tabby marks and anber eyes. Lichenkit - Small mottled light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 23:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm keeping Raingaze, the kits, and Hollowleap at the least. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 23:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Raingaze and the kits MUST stay. I would like Hollowleap to stay, too, but if I can only have three (or if that's what you prefer), I'll do Raingaze and her kits. Halloween Sleepy Hollow Woman in White 23:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Joining ThunderClan Can Shineheart join ThunderClan? Light Orange Pelt, Tabby, and Blue eyes. User:Latiasfan001 The Rebellion 17:31] mode/#wikia-catsoftheclans Hawkey98 by ChanServ 17:31 <+Frostyness> Hawkey :D 17:31 <+Hawkey98> Seriously. Be mature 17:31 <+Hawkey98> Frostyness: *HIGH FIVES!* :D 17:31 <@Icestorm> Maybe you all should. 17:31 <@Icestorm> Aguring won't help right now. 17:31 <+Hawkey98> I am 17:31 <@Sarobando> Grow up and stop whining about Nightshine. 17:31 <+Hawkey98> I'm saying what should have been said long ago 17:31 <@Icestorm> Nightshine is a user. So are you all.A 17:31 <@Icestorm> Admin rights or not. 17:31 <@Icestorm> Doesn't matter. 17:31 <@Icestorm> All of you are still an important part of the wiki. 17:32 Spirit 62138d66@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.19.141.102 has joined #wikia-catsoftheclans 17:32 <+Hawkey98> Nightshine doesn't deserve to be kicked out of her place for being "boring" 17:32 <@Icestorm> Whether you're demoted or not. 17:32 <@Icestorm> She wasn't. 17:32 <+Hawkey98> That's what Saro said 17:32 <@Sarobando> Hawkey98: Do you know why Nightshine was given rights in the first place? 17:32 <@Sarobando> Of course not. 17:32 <@Sarobando> You know NOTHING. 17:32 <@Sarobando> Nothing. 17:32 <+Hawkey98> I sure do 17:32 <@Sarobando> You think you do 17:32 <@Sarobando> You don't 17:32 <@Icestorm> It was a decision, for reasons, which we don't feel the need to be explained. 17:32 <+Hawkey98> I've been since that beginning of the wiki 17:32 <+Hawkey98> and none of you can change it 17:32 yay! were arguing :| 17:32 <+Hawkey98> This wiki is not the same as it was 17:32 <+Hawkey98> Saro ruined it 17:32 <@Icestorm> Saro BEGAN it. 17:32 <@Sarobando> Now you're using seniority as something that makes you better, Hawkey98? When you wouldn't except that I made the wiki? 17:32 <+Hawkey98> by coming back with unfair choices 17:32 <@Icestorm> She never ruined it. 17:33 <@Sarobando> Nightshine ruined it. 17:33 <+Frostyness> noo 17:33 <+Hawkey98> I don't want to be treated like a king. I want to be treated fairly 17:33 <+Hawkey98> I could care less if everyone hates me 17:33 <@Icestorm> Everyone will. 17:33 <@Icestorm> I will. 17:33 <@Icestorm> Nightfall will. 17:33 <@Icestorm> Sarobando will. 17:33 mode/#wikia-catsoftheclans Hawkey98!*@* by Sarobando 17:33 <@Icestorm> All of you. 17:33 <@Sarobando> let me talk 17:33 <+Hawkey98> Fine 17:33 mode/#wikia-catsoftheclans Hawkey98 by Sarobando 17:33 Ban me I dont care 17:33 Cannot send to channel: #wikia-catsoftheclans 17:33 <@Sarobando> okay Icestorm, you may have the floor 17:34 poor hawkey! leave hawk alone! 17:34 <+Frostyness> :\ 17:34 <+Frostyness> yah 17:34 <@Icestorm> Blech. 17:34 Frostyness was kicked from #wikia-catsoftheclans by Sarobando yah 17:34 <@Icestorm> Wait one sec. 17:34 Frostyness 4b01942e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.1.148.46 has joined #wikia-catsoftheclans 17:34 lolz 17:34 mode/#wikia-catsoftheclans Echo_!*@* by Icestorm 17:34 mode/#wikia-catsoftheclans Spirit!*@* by Icestorm 17:34 mode/#wikia-catsoftheclans Frostyness!*@* by Sarobando 17:34 <+Echo_> WHAT 17:34 mode/#wikia-catsoftheclans Nighty98!*@* by Icestorm 17:34 <@Sarobando> not Echo_ 17:34 <@Icestorm> quieting everyone 17:34 <+Echo_> :( 17:34 <@Icestorm> for one short second 17:34 <@Sarobando> except me? 17:34 * Echo_ cries 17:34 <@Icestorm> fine Echo can stay 17:34 MEAN 17:34 <@Icestorm> and so will Blue 17:34 Cannot send to channel: #wikia-catsoftheclans And that's what happened. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tweak Week Thank you very much :) I'm waiting for more users to suggest more images; me, Hawkey, and a few others have been the only ones that have added to that list. Do you think everybody knows it's going on? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 20:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 20:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna come on everyones here :D 'SandMerry Christmas 20:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Pansyfur(Q) Hi, I've tried and tried to get her spots right. Did you use GIMP on her warrior image? And, if not, how did you get the spots like on her warrior image?? It's really hard. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'''Clarrissa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 16:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Present For Shruggy Oh, alright. Thank you for letting me know. ThunderClan Join; Tigerlily is a beautiful, lithe, and strong brown tabby she-cat with thick stripes, green eyes, black paws, ears, and tail tip. Will you please let her join ThunderClan? Thanks 16:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:ThunderClan Join can I join with the same description but with the name Fireclaw? thanks Latiasfan001 Ok thx. Latiasfan001 Charart Can you please take over for me on PCA. I can't go to the page. I have Pale-eyes ready to be reuploaded. Merry Christmas! o3o 23:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Night, do you think you could either change or remove your opinion about Iceshine/ Because that actually kinda offended me a bit. Thanks! 18:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) yeah, that's what I meant ^^ 22:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i needed help with siggies, then i asked Nightfall if she could help, then she said that you did hers, i clicked the link for the help, and the link lead me here. Can you do a siggie that says Presentpaw;)merry christmas ? I want the backround, whatever they call it color dark blue. And the 'Presentpaw' can be cyan/a light blue. Merry christmas is of course small writing on the top, i want 'merry' dark green, and 'christmas' red. Hmm, and for the writing font, Suprise me :). If you have some spare time, can you work on that for me :)? Thanks, Mosspelt7 22:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Night I have some cats Do you want to Roleplay 1?? Watercloud - A gray-blue she - cat. Kit 1 Blackkit - A black tom with green eyes. Can he get angry easy? KIt 2 Whitekit - A white she - kit with blue eyes. Oh yea can we make her deaf? Kit 3 Brownkit - A brown tom with green eyes. Can he have like a broken tail? Kit 4 Graykit - A gray she - kit with blue eyes. Can she be blind?? Father Firefoot - A brown tom with ginger paws. But Whitekit is already taken ok and Graykit Adderpaw 01:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Adderpaw's on at the moment, I thought I'd answer real quick for her. This is in SkyClan :) And, Echopaw agreed to role play Watercloud [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm back sorry had to get in the shower -_- Yea the only cat your able to roleplay now is Brownkit,Blackkit and Firefoot Adderpaw 03:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I didnt know what i was thinking :P Lol sorry i did Randomeese clan you can delete Randompelt too, i got bored so i put something random.... I didn't know what i was thinking. Foxclaw33My talk! 17:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ??? Why did you edit Squirrelheart and remove the picture? Tigerfur of Bloodclan 19:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) D: Sorry I just joined this I don't even know any of that stuff. How do you do the Character art Project? Tigerfur of Bloodclan 19:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) It wouldn't let me post anything! D: Tigerfur of Bloodclan 20:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :( That is so mean! OMSC you are so mean! Tigerfur of Bloodclan 04:05, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... Maybe next time you should help me before deleting my pages. -Thanks Tigerfur of Bloodclan 04:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :D It's okay I asked to join Bloodclan but I never got replied too. Should I just make all my players loners? Tigerfur of Bloodclan 04:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :( Oh, I didn't know, sorry. I just wanted pictures. I don't understand why you have to accept them anyway. Tigerfur of Bloodclan 04:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Then.. How's this :D I tried, but it comes out horrible. :( Pic That was after I took a Tutorial. I'm bad at this. Tigerfur of Bloodclan 04:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Pic That was after I took a Tutorial. I'm bad at this. Tigerfur of Bloodclan 04:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles Do you want to be deputy for featured article project? I've thought for a while and we could really use a deputy to take over in case I disappear again. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ']] Category:Signatures 00:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stormfoot Don't worry about it! Thanks Nightshine! I love your profile picture by the way! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]'''People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 19:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Night, I've returned, and I want to know who roleplayed Brownfoot when I was gone. I'm asking you, because you have made the more recent edits to his page (Yes, I know he's dead. Is he in StarClan?). Also, I feel more confident I can get in here often and I'm seeing if I can perhaps roleplay someone else, which will probably take some time. Thanks, 07:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:sorry Sorry,Nightshine,i don't wanna to copy your username,but i forgot my password at my account and i must to make a account and my mistake,i copy your username. :( Nightshine90,17:00,2 February,2011,(UTC) what version of gimp you used to be with layers?Rita12345,17:59,2 February,2011,(UTC)